1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a semiconductor optical integrated device and a method of manufacture of same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor optical integrated devices, in which semiconductor laser diodes and modulators are integrated, are being used in optical communication systems. Within semiconductor optical integrated devices, a semiconductor laser diode (LD) is driven by direct current, and the laser light emitted from the LD is modulated at high speed by an electroabsorption (EA) modulator.